El Tigre: Redemption
by KingOfTheLab
Summary: Sequel to Evolution and Chosen. With Frida gone to the Land of the Dead to stop Doña Ultima, the remaining object-wielders must band together to defend Miracle City and the world from a rising military force.
1. Prologue

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

Prologue

A chessboard rested in the middle of a vast expanse of red sand. Two familiar figures sat across from each other, locked in a never-ending battle of wits.

They were _El Dios de los Gatos _and _El Dios de las Arañas_; the Cat God and the Spider God.

"_So it's come to this_," the Cat God mused, "_a war that has lasted for centuries has finally reached a boiling point…_"

"_And we are but spectators,_" the Spider God grumbled.

"_We must be content with the choices we've made."_

The Spider God sighed. "_Two armies…one final clash._"

_El Dios de los Gatos _shook his head. "_If only it were that simple…but one thing is certain,_" the god moved a piece, "_we have entered the endgame. Check_."


	2. Chapter 1

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"You didn't steal that, did you?"_

_-Katrina "Trina/Pulsera" Reyes_

* * *

Chapter 1

"We've lost the signal!"

The soldiers of the Miracle City Military Base scrambled around the monitor room, the monitors having gone static. Moments before, they had witnessed the coliseum erupt into chaos, the object-wielders facing off against _Los Enmascarados. _Doña Ultima disappeared in the confusion, and the screens went out.

"We've got to get that signal back! We need to see what's going on!"

Suddenly, a whistle pierced through the din. All eyes turned to General Guillermo Contreras.

"The only reason we had that signal in the first place was because Dona Ultima wanted us to." the general explained. "So we can assume she doesn't want us to have it anymore. That means there's nothing you can do, so TV-time is over! Get your asses back to work!"

The soldiers grumbled as they began to return to their stations. But as they shuffled off, a voice came over the intercom.

"Uh, General, sir? Dr. Espadas has returned, and he wants to…what the…JESUS CHRIST!"

The transmission became garbled, but screams could be heard.

General Contreras went to a console and pressed a button. "What's going on, soldier? Report! I repeat, report!"

The line went silent, and then another voice came on.

"_Can General Contreras come out to play?_"

* * *

Mer and Trina sat on a ledge of the Miracle City Volcano that overlooked the city, and the makeshift encampment that the army of object-wielders had made. The full moon hung high in the night sky, next to Doña Ultima's deteriorating coliseum.

Mer cocked his head to the side. "Kind of an eyesore now, isn't it?"

Trina snuggled up closer to Mer. "I don't care. It's still a romantic view. Good idea coming up here."

"Yeah, I was getting kinda claustrophobic around those other object-wielders."

They sat in silence for a brief moment.

"Is something wrong?" Trina asked.

"Hmm?"

"You've just seemed…distracted lately."

"Well…I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

Mer sighed. "When I was up there," he motioned to the coliseum suspended over the city, "all I could think about was you. I didn't care about that stupid tournament. I just wanted to see you again."

"Aw, that's sweet," Trina cooed. Then she grinned. "So you weren't tempted at all by the "ultimate prize"?"

Mer grinned back. "Well, maybe a little."

The couple shared a laugh. But then Mer's face turned serious.

"I'm not kidding. For you, I would give up crime."

Trina arched an eyebrow. "Mer? Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than ever." He took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I should do this right…would you mind standing up?"

Trina's eyebrow remained raised, but she complied, standing up. Mer adjusted himself so he was sitting on one knee, and took Trina's hand. His other hand pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Trina gasped. "Is that-?"

"Katrina Reyes, will you marry me?" Mer asked as he flipped open the box, revealing the engagement ring inside.

Trina's face lit up, then fell a little.

"You didn't steal that, did you?"

Mer slumped. "That's it?"

Trina smiled and kneeled, embracing Mer. "Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot."

They kissed. When they broke apart, Trina started laughing.

"My dad is going to freak!"

Mer's eyes widened. "Holy crap! I totally forgot about your dad!"

Trina fell over laughing.

"That's not funny! He's gonna skin me alive!"

* * *

Red tendrils flailed about the main dock of the military base, ensnaring unfortunate soldiers and flinging them away or slamming them against the ground and into walls. The source of the tendrils was the Tome of Torment, which hovered open before Dr. Espadas as he nonchalantly made his way into the base. Slowly, but surely, soldiers were either beginning to lay down their arms and surrender or join Espadas in his murderous rampage.

But not everyone was giving up. More soldiers poured into the large room, some pausing for a moment to take in the horrific scene, but then opening fire, attempting to take down the traitorous scientist. With a wave of his hand and an incantation from the pages, the bullets hit an invisible shield surrounding Espadas, rippling like stones in a pond.

General Contreras watched this from the monitor room, the monitors having been reconfigured to the security cameras. A soldier grabbed the general.

"Sir! You have to evacuate! It's you he's after!"

Contreras wrenched free of the soldier's grip. "If I leave, then Espadas will take the base. No way am I letting that son of a bitch win."

The soldier pointed to the monitor. "Sir…he's already won…"

Contreras stared at the digital carnage, then sighed.

"All right, let's go. Live to fight another day, and all that."

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir!" With that, he hurried out. The general stayed behind, gazing at the monitor one last time. He took a deep breath, and began his retreat.


	3. Chapter 2

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"Could've sworn that wasn't loaded."_

_-Julio_

* * *

Chapter 2

FLASH.

Antonio and Frida appeared in the middle of a bustling town, full of skeletal forms going about their daily business, just as if they had been alive. This was the Land of the Dead.

"Hey!" Frida exclaimed. "I've been here before!"

"This is La Rótula, one of the largest villages in the Land of the Dead," Antonio explained. "It's a common starting point for newly-departed souls."

All around them, skeletons were whispering and pointing at the "fleshies." Antonio shrugged it off, but Frida became self-conscious, giving herself a once-over.

"So I'm not supposed to go all boney, right? 'Cause I'm part demon?"

"Correct."

There was another FLASH as another skeleton materialized next to them, built up bone by bone. It was a new arrival.

"Wh-where am I?"

The dead gave a celebratory cheer, welcoming the newcomer, rushing up to meet him.

"Who is that?" Frida asked.

"Let's find out." Antonio and Frida pushed through the crowd, making their way to the newly-dead man. Several skeletons were clapping the visibly confused dead man on the back as the duo confronted him. The dead man's eyes fell on them, taking note of their flesh.

"Am…am I dead? I was…I was shot…"

"Who are you?" Antonio asked. "What else do you remember?"

The dead man stood straight. "I am Lieutenant Angel Reyes. Tell me, where is my daughter? Is…is Trina safe?"

Frida gasped. "You're Trina's dad? Are you supposed to be dead?"

Antonio frowned. "He just died."

Frida looked down. "Who's gonna tell Trina?"

Antonio shook his head. "It's not our concern."

"Trina is my friend!" Frida declared, peeved. "Of course it's my concern!"

"Oh God," Antonio and Frida turned to Reyes, who had a look of horror on his face. "He has it! Espadas has the Tome of Torment!"

"What?" Frida's jaw dropped. "But Manny tossed that thing into the volcano!"

Antonio scratched his chin. "It's not surprising…the Tome is supposed to be indestructible. But who is Espadas?"

"He's a military scientist…" Reyes paused, taking a breath. "…Am I really dead?"

Antonio smiled. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, the people here will take care of you." With that, he turned and walked away, with Frida following.

"We're just gonna leave him here?"

"It's where he belongs now. Our mission lies elsewhere."

"But what about this Espadas guy? And the Tome?" Antonio glanced back at Frida and smiled. "That's up to your friend, Manny. Have a little faith."

* * *

"I'm so screwed," Manny sighed, his head in his arms as he sat in a tent.

Maria patted Manny on the back. "There, there, mijo. It's not all bad."

"Not all bad?" Manny cried. "The object-wielders won't listen to me anymore! The villains are trashing the city, and the heroes can't stop arguing long enough to do anything!"

Meredith Jolner, a.k.a. Valkyrie, sat near the tent's entrance. "They're just a little stir crazy. We were promised a fight, and, well…they just need a common enemy."

John Forge, a.k.a. The Blacksmith, stood next to Meredith. "That's the problem. The bald-headed guy wasn't exactly clear on what it is we're supposed to be fighting."

Manny opened his mouth to say something, but there was a sudden commotion outside. Everyone rushed out of the tent.

Object-wielders were gathered around as a man in a tattered white lab coat half-limped, half-dragged himself through the camp.

"He's done it…" the man rambled. "Espadas…he's going to kill us all…"

Then he collapsed.

The object-wielders all looked from the man, to Manny and his tent-mates.

Lash Inferno spoke up. "Yo, what did he just say?"

John leaned in to Meredith. "So what was that about a common enemy?"

* * *

"We weren't the only ones who made it out, were we?" the soldier asked General Contreras as they slunk through an unsavory back-alley of Miracle City.

"I don't know," said Contreras. "There isn't exactly a protocol for this."

The soldier looked around, uneasy. "So…where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to visit an old friend," the general said. "And then we're going to find a way to stop Espadas."

The rest of their journey was spent in silence. They came upon a rundown shop with a sign that said in scrawled handwriting, "Julio's Arms." Contreras boldly marched in.

"Julio!" Contreras called out as they entered. The man behind the counter was cleaning a gun. At the mention of his name, he jumped, and the gun discharged, firing a bullet into the ceiling. Contreras and the soldier ducked, the soldier drawing his gun, but the general motioned for him to put it back.

"Could've sworn that wasn't loaded," Julio grumbled. He looked, his eyes widening. "Guillermo! As I live and breathe!"

"Yes, Julio." Contreras waved.

"Listen," Julio started, waving his hand, forgetting he had the gun in it. He quickly made the realization, set it down, and continued, "I've been straight since the last time. I got tired of being hassled by you and the heroes of Miracle City."

"That's too bad," Contreras lamented, "'Cause we're here for the good stuff. And were not here on official business, if that helps. C'mon, I know you got a "back room," or something like that, right?"

Julio checked his nails nonchalantly. "Sorry. Can't help you."

Contreras grabbed Julio by the shirt. "Listen, Julio, I am having a very bad day. A crackpot scientist just took over my military base using an ancient evil artifact of unspeakable power and is going to rain all kinds of hell down on Miracle City, so now either you either you show me the big guns, or you'll pine for the days when it was just me hassling you."

Julio gulped. "Oh…you mean this back room." He pressed a button under the counter. The wall behind him opened up, revealing a whole new set of racks and weapons. Someone was already browsing the aisles of heavy weaponry, however. A familiar young man dressed in black…

"Hey!" said the soldier. "That's one of the object-wielders from the tournament!"

"That's right," said Contreras. "Nacht was his name."

The young man, having heard them, turned and shook his head.

"Josef."

"Josef?" Contreras wondered.

Realization washed over the soldier's face. "Black Cuervo destroyed his object of power in their tournament battle. Nacht was his alter ego, and that probably died with the object. Josef is his real name."

Contreras sighed. "Now you're getting into that psychological crap…"

Julio shrugged. "Whoever he is, he's one of my best customers. Handy with a weapon for his age, too."

"You're not selling guns to minors again, are you Julio?" Contreras raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, he's eighteen! And I thought this wasn't official business!"

The general waved him off and leaned in to the soldier. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The soldier looked from Contreras to Josef, then back to Contreras.

"New recruit?"

"Exactly."


	4. Chapter 3

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"What's the saying? Something about nature and Hoovers."_

_-Manny Rivera_

* * *

Chapter 3

As the object-wielders were distracted by the new arrival, a certain avian villainess was making a discreet exit.

"Zoë?"

Black Cuervo cringed. She was hoping no one would notice her leave.

"Yes?" She turned to face…Manny. "Shouldn't you be taking care of things over there, oh fearless leader?"

Manny gave a dismissive wave. "Eh, the guy's unconscious. It can wait. Where are you going?"

Cuervo laughed sheepishly, rubbing her helmet. "Well, _mi madre y abuela_ told me there was going to be a special villains meeting tonight…so I was just headed there…"

"Special villains meeting, huh? What about?"

"That's none of your business!" Cuervo harrumphed.

"It's about Sartana, isn't it?"

Cuervo's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

Another wave. "It's kinda obvious. Now that Sartana is, well, gone, the villains have to figure out where to go from here, right? What to do with her treasure, who will take her place, and so on. What's the saying?" Manny shrugged. "Something about nature and Hoovers."

Black Cuervo crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, yes, that's where I'm going."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean, "Why"?"

"You have a mystic object now. You could join us, do some good."

"Yeah, right…" Cuervo scoffed, turning to leave.

"We could use you."

"Not interested…"

"I could use you…" Manny said quietly. Cuervo froze.

"…What?" She slowly turned around. Manny was staring at the ground. He sighed.

"With Frida gone, you're my only friend here…the others are cool, but I barely know them…and my mom totally doesn't count."

Against her will, Cuervo's heart fluttered. _He considers me a friend?_

She sighed as well "You're pathetic, Rivera, you know that? Fine, I'll stay."

With that, they returned to the camp.

* * *

General Contreras and the soldier left "Julio's Arms," armed to the teeth and with a new recruit in tow; Josef von Krieger, former shadowmancer and assassin. He agreed to go with them quite easily, with a shrug and a nod.

"So what now?" asked the soldier, adjusting the weapons strapped to his back. "We can't just storm the base."

"Of course not," Contreras sniffed. "That would be stupid. And suicidal."

They turned to Josef, who just shrugged as if to say, _How am I supposed to know?\_

The general sighed. "What we have to do is figure out what Espadas's next move will be."

"And we do that how?" asked the soldier.

Contreras thought for a moment. "He wants power. The next step would be to take control of the city. He's going to declare martial law."

The soldier shook his head. "Wait…there's no way that Municipal President Rodriguez would let him do that…is there?"

Contreras frowned. "If I were Espadas…Rodriguez will already be dead."

The soldier gaped, but Josef nodded knowingly.

The general continued. "But we can't be sure just yet. Josef?" He turned to the young Von Krieger. "How fast can you get to city hall?"

Josef smiled and raised two fingers.

"Well, get going, and determine Rodriguez's status. If he's alive, see to it that he stays that way."

Josef nodded and gave a salute, and in the next instant he was scaling up a nearby fire escape, disappearing over the rooftops.

"Damn," Contreras whistled, "That could come in handy."

* * *

Vultura and Lady Gobbler entered the auditorium, which doubled as the meeting place for the villains of Miracle City, and took seats in the back. It was almost a full house, despite the fact that some faces were missing…

"Where on earth is Zoë?" Vultura whispered to her mother. "It's not like her to be late."

Once all were seated, General Chapuza stepped up to the podium.

"Ahem. I assume we all know why we're here…"

"Yeah!" called out a random bandito, "'Cause that old hag Sartana finally bought the farm!" A few snickers broke out.

Chapuza pounded a gavel, growling. "Enough! Sartana was an exemplary super villain and deserves your respect!"

"If you loved her so much, why didn't you marry her?" More snickers.

"WHO SAID THAT?" an enraged Chapuza roared.

Vultura rolled her eyes beneath her visor. "Just get on with the meeting already!"

Chapuza took a deep breath to calm down. "Ahem. We are here today to determine what is to be done with Sartana of the Dead's empire and wealth. Fortunately, she left behind a will for just such an occasion, so-"

He was cut off by the sound of the auditorium doors bursting open. A man in an ornate, billowing white trench coat marched down the aisle with purpose, all eyes on him. Tucked under his right arm was the Tome of Torment.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, stepping up onto the stage. "But I have a solution for your dilemma." He stood next to General Chapuza, scanning the villainous audience. "In the name of the military, I will be seizing all of Sartana's assets."

The villains went into an uproar. Dr. Chipotle Sr. stood up. "And just who do you think you are?"

The white-coated man smiled. "My name is Joaquin Espadas, _El Santo Nuevo_, and from now on, you are all working for me."


	5. Chapter 4

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"I believe a demonstration is in order."_

_-Dr. Joaquin Espadas_

* * *

Chapter 4

Antonio and Frida trekked across the dead desert, passing by outcroppings of craggy rocks. The lights of La Rotula twinkled in the distance behind them.

"So where do we go now?" Frida asked, breaking the silence.

Antonio smiled. "Remember how I said you wouldn't be alone?"

"Yeah, you did…" Frida mused. "But how are we supposed to find anyone all the way out here in the middle of nowhe-"

She was interrupted by several skeletal hands bursting out of the ground around them. Slowly but surely, ragged, misshapen ghouls pulled themselves from the sand.

"Um…" Frida glanced around nervously. "Friends of yours?"

Antonio shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Then what are they? They don't seem like normal dead people." "They're lost souls." Antonio grimaced. "And I'm afraid that there's not going to be any reasoning with them." With that, demon-fire flared up in his hands.

"All right!" said Frida, charging blue fire. "Let's get cooking!"

Suddenly, the closest ghoul's head exploded in bony shrapnel. As Frida and Antonio looked around in confusion, a gunshot sounded and another lost soul's chest shattered, collapsing it into a pile of bones. There were more gunshots, and one by one, the ghouls were expertly picked off. With the danger gone (or was it?) Antonio and Frida's attentions turned to the source of the gunshots; a skeleton in a black coat standing atop one of the rocky outcroppings.

"Nasty little buggers, aren't they?" the gun-toting figure called out.

"We could've handled them…" Frida grumbled.

"Thank you for the help, stranger!" Antonio waved. "May I inquire as to your name?"

The skeleton jumped down and approached. "My name is Ulrich von Krieger, but most know and fear me…as Blitz."

* * *

All was quiet as Josef von Krieger crept up to the golden City Hall that doubled as Municipal President Rodriguez's domicile. There was no evidence of any break-ins or disturbances. Josef quickly circled the perimeter, finding nothing out of the ordinary. As he went around, he checked for easy points of entry; if he was going to check on Rodriguez, he was going to have to go inside. He turned the corner to head back out front when he heard the crash.

Josef pulled out his gun and ducked behind a statue. A sizeable group of soldiers-_where had they come from?- _had just broke through the front door with a battering ram.

Whoever this Espadas guy was, and if he was taking out Rodriguez, he was definitely not using the discreet method.

Josef stayed behind the statue, formulating a plan. He definitely wasn't going in the front door, there were too many soldiers for him to charge in, guns blazing. No, he needed to find a way to get to the municipal president first and secure him. He spotted a nearby trellis leading up to a second story window. There was that easy point of entry he was looking for…

Josef jumped from behind the statue and scaled the trellis, swinging around and crashing through the window once he reached the top. Unfortunately, with an entrance like that, now everyone knew he was there, so he had to work fast.

* * *

"We will never work for you!" an indignant Chapuza snorted after Dr. Espadas, or "El Santo Nuevo", made his declaration to the auditorium of villains. A cry of agreement rang out from the crowd.

Espadas smiled shaking his head. "Fools. You act as if you have a choice in the matter." He opened the Tome. "I believe a demonstration is in order."

"Why you-" As Espadas began to read an incantation, Chapuza pulled a fist back. He gasped as something stopped him. A tendril of red energy ensnared his wrist, another around his waist, and more grasped his legs, arms, and neck. He looked back as he struggled, and saw the fiery vortex from which the tentacles emerged.

He was being pulled in. He immediately redoubled his efforts, but to no avail; the tendrils claimed him, he was sucked into the vortex. His screams echoed throughout the auditorium as it closed.

"Grandpapi!" Che, General Chapuza's zombie grandson, cried out from the front row. He launched himself onto the stage and at Espadas. The mad military doctor casually created a force field that the undead boy bounced off of.

"My boy, if you ever want to see your _abuelo_ again, you will serve me!" He turned to the rest of the villains with a grand sweeping gesture, The same goes for all of you, lest you meet a similar fate as the dear general!"

The villains began mumbling amongst themselves, and soon the overall tone was one of submission.

In the back, Vultura leaned over to Lady Gobbler and whispered, "I think this our cue to leave."

The eldest Aves nodded. "_Si_, I agree."

The two bird villainesses quietly slipped out the back door and rocketed off into the night.

* * *

Manny sat alone in his tent, thinking.

_Wherever Frida is, I hope she's okay._

Meredith stepped into the tent. "I thought you'd like to know…that guy's awake now."

Manny nodded. "Thanks."

He got up and left with Meredith. Maybe now they would get some answers.


	6. Chapter 5

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"Not much work for an assassin in a land where everyone's dead."_

_-Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger_

* * *

Chapter 5

The man lay on a cot, still blinking away unconsciousness and shaking his head groggily as Manny and Meredith approached. Meredith stopped, letting Manny continue on to the man's side alone.

"Where am I?" asked the man. Manny looked nervously back at Meredith, who nodded reassuringly.

"Um…you're in the object-wielders' camp, at the base of the Miracle City Volcano."

The man sat up suddenly. "Object-wielders! I must warn-" Then he swooned and fell back onto the cot.

"Whoa!" Manny cried. "Take it easy!"

The man regained his composure, sitting up more slowly this time. He took a deep breath.

"Where is your leader? Who's in charge? I must speak with them at once!"

Manny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, that's kind of…me."

The man stared at Manny. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was." Manny mumbled.

"He's in charge all right," Meredith chimed in. "Anything you have to say, you can say to him." She winked at Manny.

The man sighed. "All right then. I work at the Miracle City military base as a scientist under Dr. Joaquin Espadas…"

* * *

"I just don't see why we should trust this guy!" Frida complained to Antonio. The skeletal figure of Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger stood in the background, nonchalantly cleaning his gun.

"He helped us," Antonio shrugged. "And I believe that we could use all the help we can get right now."

"What happened to the help we were supposed to be getting? And besides…" Frida lowered her voice to a whisper. "…that's the guy who killed Manny's dad!"

"Pantera sacrificed himself willingly, if I remember correctly," Blitz stated, making Frida cringe. The dead man had heard her.

"Well, it was your bomb, bone-face!" she retorted.

"Enough!" Antonio shouted. He turned to Blitz. As I said we could always use another traveling companion. Care to join us?"

Blitz shrugged. "Sure. Not like I got anything else to do. Not much work for an assassin in a land where everyone's dead."

Antonio smiled. "There. It's settled. Let's go."

"I still don't trust him," Frida grumbled.

* * *

"What on earth is going on out here?" Municipal President Rodriguez yawned as he ventured out of his room, holding a candle aloft, illuminating his small form and diamond-studded pajamas. "What's all this rack-oof!"

He was cut off as he was scooped up by a sprinting Josef von Krieger, who kept running, cradling the small man somewhat like a football, as bullets perforated the walls around them.

"PUT ME DOWN! DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHO I AM? I AM-" Rodriguez shrieked as Josef ran, somehow managing to drown out the gunshots. He seemed unaware of the fact that he was being rescued.

Josef broke through an ornate door into a wide hall lined with pillars. Out of breath, he ducked behind a pillar, placing a hand over Rodriguez's mouth to silence the municipal president. Soldiers swarmed into the hall, sweeping the area. Josef sighed mentally. This hiding place wouldn't last long.

It lasted even less than he thought. Rodriguez bit down on his hand. Josef cried out wordlessly as the tiny leader resumed his tirade.

"MY LAWYERS WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS! I'LL HAVE YOU ALL DRAWN AND QUARTERED!"

A hail of gunfire poured down upon their pillar, Josef ducking out as it was reduced to rubble.

"YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!"

Josef stopped around the next doorway, raising Rodriguez so he was looking him in the eye.

"Shut…the…hell…up," Josef said menacingly.

Rodriguez gulped, and nodded.

Josef smiled, stepped out and returned fire.

* * *

"The Tome of Torment?" Manny gasped. The scientist nodded. "But I watched Sartana of the Dead throw it into the volcano!"

"It survived," the scientist grimaced, "and now Dr. Espadas has it."

"What's he going to do with it?" Manny asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. What I do know is that he is seeking something mentioned in the Tome."

"Something like what?"

A sigh. "He called them the "Cardinal Objects." Four objects that, according to legend, the gods created, but did not bless to mortals like the other mystic objects. Of course, I did not believe such things, I was a scientist. But Espadas believed, to the point of obsession. Now he's taken over the base, and has the military force there under his control. He has to power to fulfill his twisted vision, whatever that may be."

"He took over the military base?"

"Yes. He ran off General Contreras and killed Lieutenant Reyes."

Someone cried out at the entrance of the tent. Everyone turned to see Trina standing there, hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Trina!" Manny exclaimed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Trina shook her head, sobbing. She turned and ran, pushing past Mer, who was just entering.

"Whoa, babe, what's wrong? Babe?" He looked at the others. "What happened here?"

Meredith shrugged. "The scientist here says someone named Lieutenant Reyes died."

Mer's face fell. "Oh god…"

"What?" Manny questioned.

"Lieutenant Reyes is Trina's father."

"Oh."

"I'll get her." Mer ran from the tent.

Manny shifted his attention back to the scientist, who appeared deeply apologetic.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"Thank you," Manny responded. He took a breath, and went back to business. "So this Espadas guy needs to get these four objects for whatever he's planning?"

"No," the scientist said. "He only needs three."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. He already possesses one of the Cardinal Objects."


	7. Chapter 6

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"Well, are you ready for a story?"_

_-Two Moons_

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Yes. He already possesses one of the Cardinal Objects."_

Dr. Joaquin Espadas, or _El Santo Nuevo_, flipped through the pages of the Tome of Torment.

"_We found an ancient object about a year ago, damaged beyond repair."_

Espadas read to himself, deep in thought.

"_We were however, able to study it, and harness its latent power to create Project 6045, or La Corona, the Crown. The whereabouts of the Crown are currently unknown, but that is not our main concern."_

Espadas grinned wickedly as he found what he was looking for.

"_From our research, I believe Espadas can restore the ruined object with an incantation from the Tome."_

Espadas began to chant, the rusty object in front of him beginning to glow.

"_I have every reason to believe that that ancient object is one of the Cardinal Objects."_

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Manny asked his guest.

The scientist shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. I haven't the slightest clue as to what the Cardinal Objects are or where they are located."

"I think I can help." Manny and the scientist glanced back to see Meredith reentering the tent with a dark-skinned man. It was the Native American object-wielder, Two Moons.

"Tell them what you told me," she instructed Two Moons.

He cleared his throat. "I couldn't help but overhearing-"

"He was eavesdropping," Meredith translated. Two Moons shot her a look, and continued.

"Anyway, my people tell many stories of the mystic objects of power, handed down from generation to generation."

"To the point, please?" Meredith said impatiently. Another look.

"What I'm saying is that I've heard of these "Cardinal Objects," and, if the stories are true, I may have some idea of what and where they are."

"Cool!" Manny lit up. "Let's hear it!"

"Well," said the Native-American, "are you ready for a story?"

* * *

The trio of Antonio, Frida, and Blitz walked across the desolate landscape of the Land of the Dead.

"So," Blitz started, "what brings you two to the afterlife? And how are you staying so…fleshy?"

"Well, I am actually dead," Antonio said casually. "Frida here is alive. We are searching for an item called the Crown. We retain our flesh because we have demonic powers.

"Ugh," Blitz grunted. "I've had bad experiences with demons." He shrugged. "But if you're looking for something, I'd start at the Black Shrine."

Frida frowned. "What's the Black Shrine?"

Antonio lit up. "It's the place where offerings from the living cross over into the Land of the Dead. Why didn't I think of that? See, Frida? We're already benefiting from having him on our side!"

"Yippee…" Frida rolled her eyes.

Antonio stroked his chin. "I'll go on and collect our friends. Frida, you and Blitz go to the Black Shrine and begin the search."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Frida started. "You want me to go with him?"

Antonio smiled slightly. "Don't worry. It'll build character."

He spread his wings and lifted off, flying into the distance, leaving Frida and Blitz behind.

"Well," Blitz shrugged again. "Looks like we're stuck together."

Frida fumed.

* * *

_Some call them gods, but my people call them spirits, intertwined with the life force of nature. Long ago they bestowed objects of power unto the race of man once they realized their time on earth was fading. They continued their legacy through a chosen few._

_But, four objects were created that were not gifted to mankind. These objects changed hands amongst the spirits, and they used them to feud just as the humans used their objects to make war, threatening the very balance of nature._

_One spirit realized this, a spirit known as Coyote. Mischievous in nature, but pure of heart, Coyote realized the danger the spirits were putting themselves in. So he collected the four objects and scattered them across the world, in places even the spirits wouldn't go._

_The first object is the Cup. It contains the power of life. Whoever drinks from it shall become immortal._

_The second object is the Pentacle. It draws power from all living things around it, giving that power to it's wielder. Of course, one can go too far…_

_The third object is the Wand. It can steal the power from lesser objects, rendering them useless while it becomes stronger. _

_The final object is the Sword. Some call it the Spiritslayer or the Godslayer. The Sword is the only thing capable of truly destroying an immortal soul._

* * *

Manny let the Indian finish, then asked, "So where are these objects?"

"All I know is what the legends tell us, so it depends." Two Moons turned to the scientist. "What object does this Espadas man have?"

The scientist shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Manny gathered himself together, preparing to do something leader-like. "Two Moons, go with Meredith and spread the word through the camp. We'll divide into teams, and then move out as soon as possible."

Meredith and Two Moons nodded and left.

"What's your plan?" the scientist asked Manny.

"We stop Espadas." Manny declared. "Other than that," he broke into a smile, "I'm just making it up as I go along."


	8. Chapter 7

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"I can't exactly concentrate in this environment!"_

_-Merwin "Mer" Knox_

* * *

Chapter 7

Manny looked out over the camp from the volcano's ledge as the object-wielders bustled, following his orders. He sighed.

"Shouldn't you be down there, giving commands, being all leader-like?" The voice came from behind him. He turned, meeting Black Cuervo's gaze.

"I guess I should. But I don't know…"

Cuervo harrumphed. "I thought the Riveras knew everything."

Manny couldn't help but smile. "Contrary to popular belief…"

The avian villainess frowned. "What's wrong, Manny?"

Manny sighed again. "They look to me to lead, but I don't have a clue. And I think most of them know that." He hung his head and slumped his shoulders.

Cuervo nodded, and stepped toward Manny. "I think I can help."

Manny looked up, about to ask, "How?" when she slapped him.

"Listen to me, kitty-cat!" she growled. "In all my years as a villain I've noticed one thing…"

Manny opened his mouth to question her, but she didn't give him the chance.

"…it's that Rivera men never give up! Now you were chosen to lead these people, whether they like it or not, whether you like it or not! Got it, Rivera?"

Manny rubbed his cheek. "Yeah…thanks. I guess I needed that."

"You're welcome," Cuervo huffed.

* * *

Manny was not the only one watching the activity in the camp; Dr. Espadas had a front row seat at a computer monitor.

A soldier stood at his side. "Placing a camera on all of the scientists under you was a good idea, sir."

"Yes…it really came through in a pinch, eh? Dr. Sanchez thinks he's undermining me, when he's actually giving us all the information we need."

"They know about the Cardinal Objects, sir. What should we do now?"

Dr. Espadas grinned. "Mobilize. Kill every last one of them."

* * *

By the time Josef and Municipal President Rodriguez escaped the mansion, the police had arrived, and were keeping the soldiers busy. Rodriguez's mansion had become a war zone.

"My house…" Rodriguez whined. Josef shot him a look, shutting him up as they hurried into a nearby alley.

Contreras and the soldier were waiting for him there.

"He's still alive," Contreras declared, relieved.

The soldier peered out of the alley. "They certainly aren't discriminatory…they're even killing the police in their way."

"General Contreras!" Rodriguez yelped, surprised to see the general. "What are you doing here? What's gotten into your troops?"

"It's a long story," Contreras said. "Short version: Bad guy took over the base with an ancient artifact and is now set on conquering the city."

Rodriguez harrumphed. "No way I would let that happen."

"Which is why they're trying to kill you." the soldier explained.

The municipal president put two and two together. "So…I'm in danger?"

Contreras and Josef exchanged disbelieving looks.

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"What about the heroes of Miracle City?" Rodriguez inquired. "Where are they in all of this?"

"That's a good question…" Contreras wondered aloud.

Josef pointed at the volcano in the distance.

"Volcano," he said simply.

"They're at the volcano?" asked the soldier. Josef nodded.

"Then let's go," said Contreras said. "It's time to bring the object-wielders into this."

* * *

Dodge and Lash Inferno stood at the edge of the object-wielders' camp, on guard duty.

"This is crap, yo," Lash sighed.

"It's important crap," Dodge said, "The military wants to kill us now, so someone has to keep watch." Lash's eyes widened. "For stuff like that?" "Stuff like wha-" Dodge stopped dead when he saw what the wannabe gangster was referring to.

The full force of the Miracle City military base was marching towards them.

"Sound the alarm!" Dodge cried just before a red tendril wrapped around his throat.

"Holy sh-!" Another tendril ensnared Lash Inferno.

* * *

Manny and Cuervo could hear the gunshots all the way up on the ledge.

"What's going on?" Cuervo wondered.

Manny's brow furrowed. "I think Espadas is making the first move. We have to get down there, now!"

"I'll carry you," Cuervo offered.

"Thanks." A spin of the belt buckle and…

"EL TIGRE!"

The avian villainess picked up the feline super and rocketed down to the camp.

* * *

The Blacksmith and Valkyrie stood back to back, sword and hammer in hand, surrounded by soldiers.

"This isn't good," Valkyrie observed.

The soldier raised their guns.

"No it isn't," the Blacksmith agreed.

The soldiers prepared to fire, but then-

"AHHHHH!" Black Cuervo and El Tigre came careening into the midst of the soldiers. Soon Valkyrie and the Blacksmith stood in a pile of unconscious bodies, with Cuervo and El Tigre peeking up out of the stack.

"You need to exercise your fat butt," Cuervo growled.

"My butt is not fat!" El Tigre countered. "It's your shoddy jetpack that's the problem!"

"My equipment is not shoddy! You-"

"Guys!" the Blacksmith and Valkyrie said in unison. El Tigre and Black Cuervo looked to them.

"Thanks," said the Blacksmith.

Tigre and Cuervo glanced around themselves, realizing what had happened.

"I guess it's a good thing your jet pack went all screwy," El Tigre said.

"For the last time, my-"

"ENOUGH!" Valkyrie cried. "We have more important things to worry about!"

In the pause that followed, more gunfire and explosions rocked the camp.

"Where's my mom?" El Tigre asked the pair. They were about to shrug when…

"AY YA TA TA!" Plata Peligrossa mowed through a nearby line of soldiers.

"Okay, there she is!" El Tigre smiled.

Mer and Pulsera joined the group.

"They're everywhere!" Mer panted.

"Bring 'em on," Pulsera hissed.

Plata Peligrossa landed next to the others. "There's just too many! Even for me!"

"We need to get out of here!" Mer declared.

"What about the others?" El Tigre asked.

"They can take care of themselves!" Mer reasoned.

Everyone looked to El Tigre. It was his call.

"Teleport us out of here," El Tigre told Mer.

Another explosion hit the camp, the concussive blast knocking the group off their feet.

"I can't exactly concentrate in this environment!" said Mer.

"They're coming," Valkyrie warned.

Espadas' army was advancing through the camp in their direction. The soldiers in front were already taking aim.

Black Cuervo looked around the group, her gaze eventually setting on El Tigre.

"Manny," she whispered. "Get them out of here. I'll hold them off."

El Tigre turned to Cuervo, stunned. "What? Are you…are you sure?"

Cuervo gave him a genuine smile. "As sure as I'll ever be."

Then she kissed him full on the lips.

El Tigre was surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and went with the flow.

"Go! Now!" Cuervo cried, breaking off the kiss. El Tigre looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Everyone! Towards the volcano!"

The group didn't have to be told twice; everyone set off running.

El Tigre took one last look at Black Cuervo and followed.

Black Cuervo turned to the advancing army.

"You think you're all scary just because you have guns?" she called out to them. "Well take this!"

She unfurled all of her weapons, her entire artillery. Dozen of lasers cut into the soldiers. They returned fire…

…and hit their mark. A bullet struck Cuervo in the abdomen, causing her to double over. Another bullet hit her shoulder, and another in her thigh, and another…

Black Cuervo hauled herself back up and grinned, revealing bloodstained teeth.

"Is that all you've got?" She fired once more, then took out Aguila Blanca's boomerang. She flung it at the mass of soldiers, falling to her knees as more bullets bit into her.

She turned for a moment, and saw a flash near the volcano. The others had escaped. She smiled.

"Manny…"

The heroic villainess collapsed.


	9. Chapter 8

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"There a problem, Goggles?"_

_-Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh my god…"

Contreras, Josef, Rodriguez, and the soldier wandered through the object-wielders' camp. It was abandoned; all that remained were empty tents and the bodies that littered the ground.

"Espadas did this?" the soldier wondered aloud. Contreras nodded. Rodriguez squeaked in fear. Josef looked around in horror. As he scanned the area, he spotted something and rushed over. Contreras followed.

"We got a survivor here!" the general shouted.

The four of them crowded around the survivor.

It was Black Cuervo.

"He…he…" she gasped.

"She's fading, fast! We need to get her to a hospital!" the soldier said.

Josef shook his head. "Too late."

"What's she trying to say?" Contreras asked the others.

Cuervo smiled.

"He…he kissed me back…"

Then she was gone.

One by one, each man lowered his head in respect.

After a moment of silence, the soldier asked, "What now?"

Contreras clenched his jaw. "We find that son of a bitch Espadas, and take him down."

* * *

Frida stopped dead in her tracks. Blitz glanced back at her.

"There a problem, Goggles?"

"I felt something." she explained. "It felt like death."

Blitz would have rolled his eyes, if he had had any. "Yeah, I suppose that would happen…in the Land of the Dead."

"No," said Frida. "This is different. Someone topside died."

"People die all the time." Blitz huffed. "Now get a move on, I can see the Shrine in the distance."

* * *

El Tigre and the other five survivors stood in the desert outside Miracle City.

"Zoë…" El Tigre whispered as he turned back into Manny Rivera.

"Everyone all right?" Meredith asked.

"We're still alive," Mer groaned, accounting for Trina and himself.

"I'm good," John stated, rubbing the back of his head.

Manny turned back to the group. "Mom?"

"I'm right here, mijo," Maria called out. Manny rushed into his mother's arms.

Where's Grandpapi?" Manny asked.

Maria frowned. "He wasn't with us, Manny."

The young Rivera's eyes widened. "He's still back there?"

"You're Gramps can take care of himself, Manny." Mer assured him.

Trina nodded. "The question now is, what do we do now?"

They all looked to Manny.

Manny started tearing up. "After all that's happened, you still see me as the leader?"

Everyone nodded.

"You've earned it, kid." Mer stated. "So what's the plan?"

Manny grinned. "Same as before. We find the three remaining Cardinal Objects before Espadas does."

* * *

Josef carried Black Cuervo's body cradled in his arms as he and the others navigated through the wreckage of the encampment.

"I'm going to kill Espadas with my bare hands," Contreras growled as he further surveyed the damage.

"Look! There's someone down there!" The group looked up to see Vultura and Lady Gobbler soaring through the sky. The villainesses landed near them, approaching quickly.

"Wow, we didn't think we'd find anyone!" Lady Gobbler declared.

"Yes," Vultura started, "This madman hijacked the villains' conference, and did…all this! Now we're just looking for our…"

Both Vultura and Lady Gobbler stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Josef, and what he was carrying.

"Oh god…" Lady Gobbler gasped.

"No…no…" Vultura sobbed, rushing over. Josef gently handed the distraught mother her deceased daughter. Carmelita Aves sank to the ground, crying over her daughter, Zoe.

Lady Gobbler turned to General Contreras and the soldier with tears in her eyes.

"You did this! You…you soldier types! And that horrible Espadas man!"

"I'm so sorry," Contrera said sincerely. "But you have to trust me, we're not with…wait, did you say Espadas?"

Lady Gobbler sniffed. "Si. The army man who came and forced all the villains into servitude."

The soldier gaped. "He's got the villains of Miracle City working for him now? Damn…"

Rodriguez fumed. "We need to stop this madman!"

"Agreed," Contreras nodded. Then Josef, who was seeing to Carmelita, caught his eye. Understanding the look, he nodded again.

"But before we do anything else, we need to have a proper burial. We owe them that much…"

* * *

"Okay," Mer started, "I talked to the Indian before the attack. He gave me a picture of the locations of where the Objects are, or well, are supposed to be.

"The Cup is located in Florida, a temple beneath Disney World to be precise. Trina and I will go there." Mer finished.

"You just want to go to Disney World!" Manny chided.

"So sue me," Mer shrugged. "The next Object, the Wand, is in Australia.

"John and I will go for that," Meredith piped up. John shrugged and nodded his assent.

Mer went on, "The Pentacle is in an ancient castle in Germany."

Maria stepped forward. "I'll take the Pentacle."

"Then that leaves-"

"-The Sword," Manny finished for Mer.

"Yes, which rests in Japan."

"I guess that one's mine." Manny grinned. "But seriously, we know that Espadas already has one of the Cardinal Objects, so one group is either walking into an empty room, or…"

It was Mer's turn to finish for Manny. "…or a trap."

"Are you still sure you want to go on your own?" Maria asked Manny.

"I'll be fine, mom." Manny waved it off.

"Everyone ready?" Mer asked. "We're about to be a world apart."

"Wait," John asked, "How will we contact each other?"

"We don't," Manny said simply. "We all have to find our own way back to Miracle City. Unless Mer and Trina finish first and pick us up…"

Mer laughed. "Yeah, just keep hoping that things will go our way. Okay, again, everyone ready?"

Once everyone expressed their readiness, bit by bit, Mer teleported the motley crew to their respective destination.

The journey had begun.


	10. Chapter 9

El Tigre: Redemption

* * *

_"You know what they say, no therapy like wandering across a haunted wasteland for a year or two."_

_-Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger_

* * *

Chapter 9

"So here we are."

"Yup."

Frida and Blitz looked up at the colossal structure that was the Black Shrine. It's construction was similar to that of a European cathedral in the world of the living.

Blitz glanced at Frida. "So what are we looking for again?"

"Some sort of crown thing."

"Ah."

They approached the massive doors, which slowly opened on their own volition.

"Creepy," Frida whispered. "You think it's haunted?"

"We're in the Land of the Dead, _dummkopf."_

"Oh, yeah, right."

The pair stepped inside. Once again, the interior was much like a cathedral, vast and beautiful, yet calming. Everything was lined with candles, which provided the only light, giving off a creepy vibe. Plates of food and other valuables were also set about, offerings to the dead from the living.

Blitz stopped dead in his tracks, holding his hand out to Frida. "Wait a minute."

Frida rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"This place is supposed to be a link between worlds, where spirits gather to accept offerings."

"Yeah, so?"

"So why are we the only ones here? Why is it empty?"

Frida looked around again, realizing that Blitz was right.

"Maybe be we should get out of here…"

Frida turned to leave, but the massive doors slammed door with a deafening BOOM.

"I thought I made it clear to all," a voice rang out, "that this is my domain now. All that is here, belongs TO ME!"

A figure stepped into the candlelight. Frida gasped.

The thing was twisted, misshapen, monstrous, and barely human. Frida wouldn't have even recognized it, had she not seen the same sight a year before.

"My God, it's Diego Luxe!

"What?" Blitz's eye sockets widened. "This is Luxe? What the hell happened to him?"

"Something to do with the book demon guy," Frida shrugged.

Luxe squinted, or, at least, it looked like he squinted. One could not tell with his deformities.

"Wait…I know you, little girl…yes, it was some time ago, but I know you. You were his friend…he, who left me to die!" Luxe advanced upon Frida, who drew back. Blitz stepped between them, putting a gun to what appeared to be Luxe's forehead.

"Not gonna let you do that, Diego."

A wave of realization swept over Luxe's twisted face.

"Ulrich? Ulrich von Krieger? It's been a while, hasn't it? Last I remember, I hired you to kill El Tigre, a child, and before I met my end, he still lived. Have you come to tell me that you have completed the contract?" Luxe seemed to swell and pulse. "Otherwise, I would have to become very, very sore."

"I'm dead , in case you haven't noticed, and as far as I know, El Tigre lives." Blitz said simply, cocking his gun. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to take a step back."

Luxe gave a crooked grin. "Since when did you become so noble, Ulrich?"

"You know what they say, no therapy like wandering across a haunted wasteland for a year or two."

Frida stepped forward, summoning up her bravery. "Why have you crashed this place? Why are you hording all this stuff?"

"Because everything was taken from me in the world above!" Luxe hissed. "So I shall take everything back down here! I deserve this! All of it!"

Blitz cursed. "It's like talking to a three-year-old."

He pulled the trigger. Demon-juice sprayed everywhere as Luxe staggered back, head lolling. The monster stopped, and readjusted its head, neck cracking, as the bullet wound healed itself.

"Fool," Luxe growled. "Don't you know you can't kill what's already dead?"

"Yes, I do," said Blitz, "but it was fun shooting you anyway. I've always wanted to do that, Luxe."

"I will tear you limb from limb!" Luxe roared.

"Go ahead." Blitz smirked. "You said it yourself; you can't kill me."

Frida grinned as her hands flared up and wings spread. "I smell a fight!"

Luxe charged up an energy burst. "Prepare to suffer…"

Suddenly, the doors burst open, with an equally deafening BOOM. A chill wind gusted through the Shrine, extinguishing every last candle. Luxe immediately shrank back from Blitz and Frida, his energy dissipating.

"No, not him…not again…"

"What the hell?" Blitz wondered. Dark mist rushed into the Shrine, gathering above their heads, swirling like a miniature hurricane. Faces could be made out in the mist, twisting, howling.

Frida shivered. "It's cold."

Luxe held his head and whimpered. "Please…leave me alone! Haven't you taken enough from me?"

Blitz was jittery, pointing his gun into the mist, then at Luxe's cowering form, then back up into the mist. "What are you babbling about? What the hell is going on here?"

Frida gulped. "I said it before, and I'll say it again; maybe we should get out of here.

Blitz took one last look at Luxe and the black mist. "I think that's a good idea."

Frida and Blitz turned tail and ran, not stopping until they were well away from the Black Shrine. Breathing heavily, they glanced back, only to see that the Shrine was now completely obscured by the dark mist.

"I think we should look elsewhere for your crown," Blitz stated.

"Yeah." Frida agreed.


End file.
